


alpha/beta/reporter

by katiesaygo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Diners, Femslash February, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do the two of you make of the man’s story?”</p>
<p>The reporter’s question elicits a laugh from Ruby. Storybrooke’s alpha, Mulan’s girlfriend, is the perfect display of indifferent—slouched back against their booth, relaxed as if this were any other get together at Granny’s. Mulan would almost believe the act if she weren’t able to hear her muscles tensing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alpha/beta/reporter

**Author's Note:**

> based on an au from this[post](http://lostin-neverland.tumblr.com/post/114157836896/fantasy-femslash-aus): “I am the alpha of a pack of werewolves protecting this city and you are this journalist who started investigating us and our secret crimefighting and i am way too attracted to you to tell you to fuck off"

Marian’s new in Storybrooke, and though she’s not the reporter at this table, Mulan’s done her research. Marian was a single mother, just divorced and new to journalism, although she’d majored in it during college. From what she could tell, Marian was looking for a fresh start here in their little town. Mulan could relate.

“What do the two of you make of the man’s story?”

The reporter’s question elicits a laugh from Ruby. Storybrooke’s alpha, Mulan’s girlfriend, is the perfect display of indifferent—slouched back against their booth, relaxed as if this were any other get together at Granny’s. Mulan would almost believe the act if she weren’t able to hear her muscles tensing.

“That he saw a bunch of giant wolves stopping a bank robbery?” When her incredulous tone garners nothing more than a serious nod from Marian, Ruby gives her a carefully crafted smile, soft enough that Mulan feels her own lips pulling up to match. “I think it’s ridiculous.”

“And you, Mulan?” Marian’s expression is still calm, still eager. Mulan has to force herself to look away from where she’s tapping her uncapped pen against the pad of paper in her hand.

“I think he was drunk.” She takes a sip of her coffee, cold after Marian’s casually disguised interrogation, to hide the grin that breaks across her face at Ruby’s chuckle—genuine this time.

Once she’s swallowed and got a hold of her expression again she shrugs, “What else would explain what he saw?”

Marian stashes her pen and paper with a smile that is more biting than the ones they’ve been feeding her all evening. “What else indeed.”

The weight of her words hangs in the air for a moment before Ruby stretches forward, angling herself to look at both Marian and Mulan at once. “Well,” she said, her eyebrows raising at the same time Mulan hears her heartbeat quicken, “that is certainly the most I’ve ever talked about town legends on a first date.”

“A _date_?” Marian coughs out, having taken a drink from her water before fully registering what Ruby had said.

“Was this not a date?”

“We were really hoping it was a date.”


End file.
